sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Companions
When buying an animal companion, it is good to know what you're getting in to and what is and isn't allowed. This guide is designed to help you figure all those things out. Choosing an Animal Animal companions can be chosen from any animal in the Sverige Bestiary, which includes native animals to the lands of Sverige as listed Here and Here (birds) . (Skickra and Humans are NOT allowed as animal companions due to rarity and other limitations of those species.) Only one specific, individual Animal Companion is chosen per purchase of this item. If you wish to have more than one Animal Companion, you must buy additional Animal Companion items from the shop! Interacting with Other Wolves & Animals Having an animal companion of a particular type does not mean that all other types of that same creature will be friendly towards you. Since becoming an animal companion is something that other animals of that type will not understand, it is highly possible that other animals of that same type will be more scared of or hostile to the one that has left the fold to follow your wolf around! If you have chosen a prey animal as your Animal Companion, keep in mind that this animal will show fear to other predators in it's vicinity. It has chosen you to follow around, but that does not mean it will be comfortable around your mate, or other wolf friends. Intelligence & Abilities An animal companion in the world of Sverige is considered an interesting pet, which may be taught simple tasks or "tricks", if the wolf takes time and effort doing so. Keep in mind that there are some things that would be far too complex for an animal to do, and some things that it would not understand, being of a lower intelligence. An animal companion, for example, might be able to be used as a "guard/lookout" and alert you if something is coming, but they will not likely be able to tell you the specifics of something that is arriving, merely how large/small and perhaps it's scent. Animal companions can be sent away from the wolf, however, the wolf does not have any "power" over it such as "seeing through it's eyes" or "feeling what it feels". Use care if you decide to have your animal companion act as a spy or advance tracker, as you cannot "control" it directly. Communication Animal companions are not assumed to be able to speak or communicate well with the wolf. Most animals, save other canine types, do not have the same vocal ranges as a wolf. Some animals may not vocally be able to communicate much at all, such as a rabbit or other "quiet" animals. An animal companion and it's wolf can learn, over time, to understand one another, however this understanding will be more in body language than in "speech". For example, a rabbit and a wolf would have a very difficult time communicating, however a fox and a wolf would have a much easier time due to the fact that they can make and understand similar sounds from one another. Most of the learning of how to communicate with an animal companion, then, will be body language, and keep in mind even this will have to be learned by each party. (Please note: wolves "speak" in barks, growls, howls, and whines. Keep this in mind when determining what "range" of sounds your wolf might be able to make!) As a Starter Item If you have chosen animal companion as one of your two starter items for your wolf, you may have a more "trained" animal companion upon starting in Sverige, including base ability to communicate. However, that does not mean that it has gained any special powers or skills due to it's tenure as your companion. It is still simply an animal. Related *Home *Sverige *Guides *Bestiary Category:World Category:Mechanics